Trumpeter
Trumpeter is a demon and Persona in the series. History The Trumpeter is based on one of the four archangels in Islamic lore. This archangel, named Israfel, will blow its trumpet two times; first to end all life, and second to awaken all life on Judgement Day. The Trumpeter may also be based on one of the angels mentioned in the book of Revelation in the Bible. It is said that each trumpet will sound a different event or plague on Earth before the final moments. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fiend Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Judgement Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Judgement Arcana *''Devil Survivor 2: Fiend Race **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Trumpeter appears only in the updated re-release of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniacs. He is the one of the fiends that the Demi-fiend must face while undertaking Lucifer's demonic trial in retrieving all of the stolen Candelabra. Appearing as the fiend that holds the last missing Candelabrum, Trumpeter intercepts the Demi-fiend in Yurakucho Station, transporting him to another realm and challenges him to a duel. During the battle, Trumpeter introduces the Demi-fiend his two distinct attacks, Holy Melody and Evil Melody; the former fully heals any character having the lowest HP to max while the latter instantly kills one character having the lowest HP regardless of their affinities. To stack up the odds against the party, Trumpeter will randomly kill one of the characters if all of them are in full health. Trumpeter first uses Holy Melody on the first turn, the Evil Melody on the eighth turn, then switch between them every four turns thereafter for the duration the battle. Defeating Trumpeter grants the Demi-fiend the final Candelabrum needed to open the Fourth Kalpa — The Candelabrum of Godliness. The Demi-fiend can later summon Trumpeter as a minion in the Cathedral of Shadows with a Deathstone in his possession and performing a fusion that will result in a Tyrant class demon during a Full Kagutsuchi phase. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Trumpeter first appeared as a rare boss spawn within the Second Home instance before being added as one of the fiends possible for players to obtain through the 7th anniversary event. Within the Soul Prison instance, he spawned alongside Mother Harlot's second form. By defeating all three of Mother Harlot's forms, players had a chance of looting a silver statue of an angel, which granted the player the plug-in for his fusion. Trumpeter can be created through a triple fusion of Black Rider, White Rider, and Red Rider. In the Abyss Tower instance, he spawns alongside Mother Harlot again. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Trumpeter returns once again as a demon of the Fiend Race, however, he must be found first on Sector Horologium to engage and destroy him so he can be fused. He possesses highly dangerous attacks such as Horn of Fate (high chance to kill either party with Expel or Curse), though he is immune to both, preventing the attack from hitting himself, Megidolaon, and Hostile Terror, a status attack that can inflict all ailments. Like other Enemy Search enemies Trumpeter cannot be recruited through negotiation but has a unique response when talked to. Following his defeat, Trumpeter fusion is enabled with the Fiend Converter SubApp. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Trumpeter can be found in Kiccigiorgi Forest, where the roads meet at an X. Like most of the Fiends encountered in the game, he has a 1/256 chance of spawning. His Almighty-spam mode is set by Light & Dark Nullification. The reward for defeating him is the Refreshing Tune accessory, one of the best accessories in the game, and the ability to create him via special fusion. ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' Trumpeter is one of the four Personas that can only be obtained using the Hexagon Spread Fusion in the Velvet Room. Trumpeter is created by fusing Matador, Pabilsag, Daisoujou, White Rider, Taowu and Tao Tie, all of which can be obtained from various dungeons in the Midnight Channel via Shuffle Time, except for Tao Tie. Trumpeter holds the distinction of being able to learn both Heat Riser and Debilitate. The aforementioned skills are considered special and cannot be passed on to other Personas. One of Margaret's Requests to max out the rank of the Empress Arcana Social Link is to create a Trumpeter with the skill Mind Charge. Even with one of the component Personas having the said skill, Mind Charge does not incorporate easily into Trumpeter's skill table. This request is much easier to complete in Persona 4 Golden, where inherited skills are selected manually. If Trumpeter inherits Null/Repel/Absorb physical, Null/Repel/Absorb Fire and Null/Repel/Absorb Wind (an easy task for a hexagon fusion) it becomes immune to most attacks. Along with Debilitate and Heat Riser, this is one of best Persona for defense and support especially against strong enemies or boss battles. ''Devil Survivor 2'' While searching for a way to cancel Benetnasch's ability to un-summon demons, the party finds an entry on Trumpeter in JP's, and discover that its melody has unusual properties and may be able to negate Benetnasch's un-summoning ability. They head to Bugeikan Stage to unseal it, but Trumpeter refuses to cooperate at first. Fumi Kanno then chooses to "convince" it to work with them by smacking Trumpeter with laptops repeatedly until it agrees(Noting that human females are quite terrifying). During the battle with Benetnasch, Trumpeter is summoned to block the demon revoking ability. However, the party notices that Trumpeter's waves will also prevent further summoning of demons, and thus they will have to keep their demons alive to be able to damage Benetnasch. Trumpeter also needs to stay alive during the entire battle, or all their effort will be for nothing. Trumpeter becomes available for fusion after Benetnasch's defeat. He can only be obtained by fusing Remiel with Tzitzimitl. Like most of the Fiends in this game, he has an absurdly low amount of MP. ''The Animation'' Trumpeter appears in the Animation as a demon summoned by Fumi. Unlike in the original game, there are less complications in summoning Trumpeter, as Fumi seemed to know about the demon's abilities and predicted Benetnasch's demon-revoking properties prior to the battle. After Benetnasch revoked opposing demons in its range, Fumi summons Trumpeter from a far distance. Upon order, Trumpeter emanates its own frequency waves to counteract Benetnasch's own waves, which damages the "true" Benetnasch portion somewhat. However, this small victory was short-lived, as the portion containing Phecda and Merak sent out a deadly beam, obliterating Trumpeter immediately. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss |Fire= Resist |Ice= Resist |Electricity= Resist |Force= Resist |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Null: Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick |Normalattack= Phys 1x hit, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 5 |Skill1= Mahamaon |Effect1= Light instant kill, high success rate, all enemies |Skill2= Mamudoon |Effect2= Dark instant kill, high success rate, all enemies |Skill3= Great Logos |Effect3= Severe Almighty attack, all enemies |Skill4= Silent Prayer |Effect4= Removes all status buffs/debuffs |Drop= Refreshing Tune |Boss= - }} Summoned Ally |Fire= Resist |Ice= Resist |Electricity= Resist |Force= Resist |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Null: Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Maragidyne |Effect1= Heavy Fire attack, all enemies |Cost1= 32 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Mamudoon |Effect2= Dark instant kill, high success rate, all enemies |Cost2= 30 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Poison Breath |Effect3= Inflicts the Poison ailment, all enemies |Cost3= 11 MP |Level3= Innate |Skill4= Lullaby |Effect4= Inflicts the Sleep ailment, all enemies |Cost4= 11 MP |Level4= Innate |Skill5= Mahamaon |Effect5= Light instant kill, high success rate, all enemies |Cost5= 30 MP |Level5= 92 |Skill6= Pulinpa |Effect6= Inflicts the Panic ailment, 1 enemy |Cost6= 5 MP |Level6= 93 |Skill7= Judgement |Effect7= Almighty attack, damage varies with enemy's alignment, all enemies |Cost7= 45 MP |Level7= 95 |Specialfusion= Fiend Pale Rider x Fiend Black Rider x Fiend Red Rider x Fiend White Rider |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Persona 3'' ''The Answer'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *In Devil Survivor 2, Trumpeter is the only returning Fiend from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses